First Dance A Sebastian Michaelis Oneshot
by iampinja
Summary: *Request "If anyone saw us they would think that we were polar opposites. The tall butler dressed all in black, and me, the young noble daughter dressed all in white. His red irises clashed with my dark purple ones. I didn't care though, let the women gossip. I was in bliss at this exact moment and nobody could ruin it."


_"Mommy, what's happening? What's going on?" The voice of an eight-year-old girl whimpered to her mother from her hiding place behind the curtain._

_"Everything is going to be fine dear. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." The woman smiled, blood ran down her forehead from the recent gash that she had received._

_The girl didn't understand what was going on, she had been asleep in her bed when strange people had entered the house. Even as young as the girl was she knew that there was something different about these people. She knew that they couldn't be humans, they had to be something different, something evil. All of them had glowing red eyes, the color of the devil._

_"Amaya, dear. I need you to get out of here as fast as you can. Do you understand Amaya." The woman's voice broke the girl out of her cowering, but the girl was to frozen to do anything._

_She watched as the woman tried to stand only to be knocked to the ground again. The girl knew this wasn't fair, it was three against one, and her mother didn't stand a chance. Little Amaya couldn't do anything but stand and cower behind the curtain. She didn't want to leave her mother, her life-line, her best friend. She had to do something, anything, but what could she do? She was only a child. She could only do what she was told to do, and that was to run away._

_"I love you mommy!" The little girl screamed to her mother who was badly beaten and bruised, but somehow still standing._

_"I love you too, Amaya. Always remember that." He mother turned her head and looked the girl straight in the eyes. Something told the girl that this would be the last time she would ever see her mother and she was right. As soon as the woman turned toward her child, one of the men pulled a sword out of his sheath. It glittered in the moonlight as he went in for the kill, it had reached its destination perfectly._

_The sword penetrated straight through the woman, from her chest all the way to her back. And straight through her heart. The young girl watched in a mixture of shock, sadness and anger. She watched as the life drained out of her mothers once joyful and alert eyes. The woman fell limp to the floor with a dull thud, no longer breathing, no longer alive._

_The girl turned and fled from the scene that was happening in the sitting room of her family's house. Tears were pouring down her face as she couldn't contain them anymore. She had just seen her mother murdered in front of her eyes, in her house. The young girl did not stop running until she was lost in the snowy woods that encircled her house. Her lungs were on fire and her legs gave out from under her, not being able to take her weight anymore. She had given up, she couldn't move anymore. If the strange men wanted to come and kill her, she wouldn't complain, at least then she could be with her mother._

_The girl curled herself into a little ball, trying to keep warm. She tucked her bare feet under her thighs and laid there. The little eight-year-old girl, wearing only a night-gown, fell asleep in the snow. She had just witnessed a murder, her mothers murder and she was scared. She knew if the hypothermia didn't kill her, those men surely would._

* * *

I looked up at the light grey sky, light snow flakes were falling down to earth. It was the middle of November and it was already starting to snow. All the trees and bushes were piled with a mound of light snow, you couldn't even walk two feet without hearing it crunch beneath you. I loved it, I loved the snow. It was so pure and white and sacred, it covered everything in a beautiful blanket. It was the thing that had saved me, all those years ago.

"Miss Amaya, it's time to get ready for the party this evening." Our house maid, Anna said quietly, she was only a year younger than me.

"The Phantomhive's, it that correct?" I asked slowly standing from the bench that I was sitting on.

"That is correct, my lady." She answered

"Alright then, I'm coming." I said as I walked past the girl. "Will you go and help Ayako, while I get ready?" I asked.

"Of course, Miss Amaya." She said simply as she bowed before walking away.

The Phantomhives had been family friends for as long as I could remember. I had known Ciel since he was a baby, and a cute one at that. Sometimes when Mother and Father were away I would even stay here at their manor. I hadn't been here in many years though, ever since that horrible incident that claimed the lives of Lord and Lady Phantomhive. It was a horrible day, and worst of all it happened on Ciel's birthday. If my father hadn't have had a last minute business trip, then we would have been there too and would have died along with them.

Of course, I wasn't one to dwell in the past. I loved to live my life in the present and dream about my future. Mom had always told me that I was going to marry a noble man and have a house full of children. I had planned on sticking to that, until I met the Phantomhive's mysterious black butler. Sebastian Michaelis was his name, a name I'll never forget.

I looked up into the grey sky one last time before I walked in the house to get ready. I had to look perfect tonight, if I was going to get the butlers attention.

* * *

I flipped my long black hair over my shoulder and my bright purple orbs watched all of the different people around me. Some standing and talking, some twirling around the dance floor in an elegant waltz. Everyone seemed very happy at the Phantomhive manor, like they were enjoying themselves. I loved parties like this, but this one was extra special. My father and his wife had just returned from one of their many business trips, they had been gone a whole year this time. They were going to meet me and my little sister, Ayako here. She was currently sitting on my slender hip with her arms around my neck giggling. She liked to watch all of the couples twirl and whorl on the floor.

While Ayako was watching all the dancers, I was looking for someone else, someone particular. I hadn't seen him all night, in fact I hadn't even seen Ciel. Wherever Ciel was, his butler was sure to be close and I hadn't seen either. Why did he even throw a party if he wasn't even going to attend? Everyone in London had to be here, the large ballroom could barely contain all of the people.

A hand landed on my shoulder making me jump in surprise, my right hand reached up to clutch my chest, right above my heart.

"Lady Sonzi, are you alright?" Sebastian's voice rung in my ear.

"Yes, I'm fine Sebastian, thank you." I replied, I couldn't help it when a small blush found its way onto my face. "And please, just call me Amaya."

"Lord and Lady Sonzi have just arrived. Allow me to escort you and your sister to them miss Amaya, " He pulled his signature move and pulled one arm behind his back, and placed one hand over his heart as he bowed. At least it was a start.

"Thank you, Sebastian." I curtsied and linked my right arm with his left.

He led me through the twisting paths of people slowly, because there were so many people. I gathered up the courage to start up a conversation with the butler.

"Sebastian," I paused as his deep red eyes looked at me. "Where have you been all night? I haven't seen you or Ciel at all." I inquired. He gave me a closed eyed smile before answering.

"The young master had some last minute business to attend to before he could be here."

I opened my mouth and a slow "oh" came out. I was a naturally curious girl so I couldn't help but ask, "What kind of business?"

Sebastian just laughed at my question. "My, aren't you just a curious young woman." That struck a chord with me.

"I am not young! I'm an adult now!" I emphasized.

"Oh, are you," Sebastian whispered right next to my ear, so close I could feel his breath fan down my neck.

"Y-yes." I stuttered out before becoming completely silent. This caused Sebastian to chuckle.

By this time we had reached my father and his wife. I could hear my step mother screeching for Ayako, who had been strangely quiet this whole time.

"My baby! Oh, my dear Ayako. Mommy's back!" She said snuggling into the poor four-year-old girl.

"Amaya," My father's deep voice boomed out my name.

"Father!" I all but yelled as I ripped my arm out from Sebastian's and ran into my father's arms.

"Look at you, your all grown up now." He said looking me over,

"Thank you, father." I said. This caused me to realize that I had forgotten to say thank you to Sebastian for accompanying me. I turned to where he was previously standing, only he wasn't there anymore. In fact I didn't see him anywhere at all, he had disappeared again.

"I hate to have to leave again, but I have to go and talk to Lord Phantomhive about some business." My father said regretfully.

"I understand," and I did I knew he wanted to spend more time with me, but he never had the time.

"That's my girl." He said before walking away.

My step mom had ran off somewhere with Ayako, no doubt to gossip with all of her friends. I sighed, what was I going to do now? I looked out one of the large windows that overlooked the garden. A light snow was steadily falling, it hadn't stopped since yesterday when it started. I walked over to the large double oak doors that let out onto a patio that hung over the now frozen garden. The temperature had dropped drastically in the last week, it was starting to feel more like winter than fall, and it sure looked like it.

My breathing started to get heavy because I had forgotten to grab my overthrow. The chilly night air mixed with my warm breath causing a white mist to escape from my mouth. Goosebumps had already risen on my flushed skin. I couldn't complain, I loved the cold, besides it was better than the warm atmosphere inside.

I could still hear the music from the ballroom linger in the cold air. It was beautiful, the violins and cellos came together in a beautiful melody. I couldn't help but close my eyes and picture my own world.

I was in a warm ballroom, no one else was around. I felt something touch my shoulder and turned. A man was bowing, with his arm outstretched and palm up, he was asking me to dance. In no time at all I was dancing around in an elegant waltz. The ballroom was empty just me and my mysterious dance partner. I couldn't see his face, it was hidden by a vail of pitch black hair. There was something oddly familiar about the man, I just couldn't put my finger on it. He was leading me around the floor, his feet barely touching the ground. I was in heaven.

That was, of course, until I ran into something hard, pulling me violently out of my fantasy. I opened my eyes in shock to find that I was still outside standing in the snow. I probably looked like a lunatic dancing by myself in freezing temperatures. I felt someone's eyes on me and looked to my right noticing Sebastian standing there watching me with an amused expression on his face. Was he the thing that pulled me out of my day-dream? Please tell me I didn't run into him, that would be so embarrassing.

"Sebastian, uh um, what are you, uh, doing?" I managed to stutter out through my embarrassment.

"I couldn't help but notice you dancing Miss Amaya." He said simply. I blushed a scarlet red, he had seen you dancing, by yourself.

"Oh, um, I, uhh-h, was just, umm, practicing." I said the first thing that came to mind. What was I saying, I didn't need to practice I danced flawlessly.

"It's easier to practice with two people, Miss Amaya. Allow me to assist you." With every word Sebastian said he took a step. He was now standing directly in front of me.

"Oh, no thank you Sebastian. I wouldn't want to distract you," I lied. If only he knew how much I wanted to dance with him,

"It's quite alright, Miss Amaya, the young master does not need me for the rest of the night." I watched as Sebastian bowed down with his arm outstretched and palm up. I felt a strange sense of Deja Vu.

I blinked stunned, was this actually happening? It couldn't be possible, Sebastian really wanted to dance with me? My face turned multiple shades of red as I thought of the butler and I dancing around in the snow. My face was stark white from the cold affectively hiding my blush and for that I was grateful.

"Oh, alright." I sighed even though I was jumping with joy on the inside.

Sebastian gave me one of his normal, heartbreaking smiles as he pulled me into him. My eyes never left his as we glided around the ground. Sebastian was an amazing dancer, I don't know why that shocked me he was good at everything.

If anyone saw us they would think that we were polar opposites. The tall butler dressed all in black, and me, the young noble daughter dressed all in white. His red irises clashed with my dark purple ones.

I didn't care though, let the women gossip, I didn't care. I was in bliss at this exact moment and nobody could ruin it. I hadn't even realized that the song had ended or the next one or the next. I was to busy staring up at Sebastian that I hadn't played any attention to time.

* * *

"Amaya," Sebastians deep voice murmured. I blinked, he just said my name, no 'miss' or 'lady', just Amaya.

"Yes Sebastian?" I asked secretly hoping that this could go on forever.

"It seems that everyone has left." He said with a chuckle.

"What?!" That couldn't be! We were only an hour or two into the party when we started dancing. How could we have been out here so long without anyone noticing, surely my father would have noticed. It was just then that I noticed the sky was lightning. Were we dancing all night? Was that even possible?

"I have to go, thank you though Sebastian." I forced myself away from Sebastian and practically ran back inside, only to be met with a warm sensation that spread all over my body. I had been outside all night, the heat felt good.

As I was walking towards the door I noticed Mei-rin mopping the dance floor.

"Mei-rin!"I called out to the clumsy red-head. "Did my father leave?" I asked.

"Oh, no Miss. He's still in young mater's office having a meeting, yes he is." She replied.

"Their almost done, it will only be a moment Miss, yes it will."

"Okay, thank you Mei-rin." I smiled just as I saw my father and Ciel slinking down the grand stairs.

"Ahh, Amaya, there you are." My father said then turned to Ciel. "I look forward to working with you Lord Phantomhive."He said shaking the childs hand.

"Yes, and I you Lord Sonzi." He replied monotonously,

"Well we should be going dear, come now Amaya." My father said simply walking towards the door.

"Alright father," I replied following him, but not before turning my head back to the grand ballroom where Sebastian was standing watching me with one of his famous smirks.

"Miss Amaya, your throw." Sebastian said halting me from walking out the large doors.

"Allow me," he placed the white fur coat over my shoulders, his fingers lingering on my neck as he pulled my hair away.

"Do please be carefull Miss, it's quite icy out tonight." He smiled.

"We will, thank you Sebastian." I murmured.

Although I was quiet and shy on the outside, I was burning up inside. I had actually gotten the butlers attention, little did I know that I was in for more than I realized.


End file.
